Love Stoned
by GreenEyedSeeker
Summary: Hermione has been in a loving relationship with her boyfriend Terry Boot for the past three years. So why does she find herself lusting after her womanizing ex-best friend Harry Potter. Rated M for language and sexy stuff ;-) Very A/U
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Stoned**_

_Chapter One_

**(A/N: I know I've been gone for forever, no I haven't been hiding under a rock lol I've just been super busy, but I haven't forgotten about my story Welcome to the Family. I'm overwhelmed by the positive response it's gotten and I'm going to try to get back to it as soon as possible but here's a new one for you. It's very A/U and is very heavily rated M because it will contain loads of Smut. It's strictly H/Hr though it doesn't start out that way. Hope you enjoy ;-)**

Five am twenty- five year old Hermione's internal alarm goes off and she sits up in bed with a yarn and a stretch. She looks over at her boyfriend of three years Terry Boot sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. She smiles to herself she and Terry had their ups and downs but they've remained together and she felt that they had an incredibly strong relationship. But sometimes she had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind, sometimes in the pit of her stomach that the love they shared wasn't what she felt it should be. She shook her head as those feelings washed over her. What was wrong with her Terry was handsome, kind, smart and funny she was a very lucky woman indeed. She decided to push her thoughts aside and get ready for her work day.

She was a healer at St. Mungos. She normally worked on healing child wizards but generally worked in all areas of medicine. She and her fellow co-worker and old classmate Neville Longbottom were currently working on a side project in the medical lab. A healing potion that if made correctly could heal Neville's parents from their torture curse induced insanity. She loved her job. It was exhilarating, challenging, frustrating and heartwarming all at once. She couldn't imagine working in any other profession.

She slipped the covers off and went into the bathroom to change into her running gear. She ran four miles six days out of the week. Not only was it good exercise it was a stress reliever. And while she loved her job it could be very stressful at times. Once she had on her running pants, t-shirt, jacket and red trainers she headed out the door. After her run she came back in the house showered and made breakfast. By this time Terry had awoken and walked into the kitchen smelling the delicious aroma of his girlfriend's food. He walked over to the stove where she was and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning love." He said his voice raspy from sleep.

She smiled as she continued to scramble the eggs. He walked over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Then he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning babe, how'd you rest?" she asked.

Terry was an Auror a very good one. He and his partner were often the first ones called to a crime sight. His job was stressful and sometimes he had nightmares of what he'd seen. Hermione knew all about nightmares, she'd had quite a few when the war had ended.

"Very well considering I spent my night next to the most gorgeous girl in the world." She looked over her and smiled shoulder and he winked at her. He was such a charmer.

She plated him some food before plating her own and came to the table with both plates. She sat down and he poured her a glass of orange juice before handing her some utensils. She thanked him and tucked in. After eating breakfast with light chatter he volunteered to do the dishes while she got dressed for work. She walked out dressed in her light blue scrubs, white trainers and white lab coat. She leaned on the wall and watched him for a second; he was finishing up the dishes. He really was handsome. He was tall about 6'2, he had a muscular frame but his abs weren't perfectly toned. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and a smile that could melt her heart. How could she ever have second thoughts about a man so perfect? She shook her head and smiled. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his muscular back. He dried his hands and turned around to face her. She moved her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up and kissed him. When she kissed him it was nice, always sweet but there was never that spark of electricity. Never that shot of passion coursing through her that she so desperately wanted to feel with him. The one that she had felt with the one before him, the one she wanted to forget.

She pulled back from the kiss and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner."

He kissed her nose and said. "You sure will, have a good day at work babe." She stepped out of his embrace and smiled then she apparated to work.

* * *

><p>It had truly been a stressful day. There was an outbreak of dragonpox and she'd seen about fifteen patients with symptoms today. They were all kids ages 1 to 11 and her heart ached for them. Though there was a cure for dragonpox the cure took a while to affect the patient and it was a painful virus to have. She sighed and looked at her watch it was twelve o'clock nearing lunch time and she was excited to go to lunch. She was meeting with two of her very good friends. She finished her latest chart and hung up her lab coat as she headed to the floo to go to a café in diagon alley to meet with her lunch companions.<p>

Once there she saw them sitting in the back of the café, they waved her over and both stood to hug her as she came closer.

"Ginny, Luna…" she said as she embraced one and then the other. "I feel like it's been ages." They all smiled and sat down.

"That's because it bloody has Dr. I'm too busy to catch up with my friends." Exclaimed Ginny sarcastically. Luna let out a chuckle and Hermione smiled rolling her eyes and waving it off.

"Oh come on it has not." She said chuckling a bit. The waitress came and they placed their orders.

"So how's that hot Auror boy toy of yours?" asked Ginny as their drinks came.

"He has a name you know," said Hermione smiling "Terry is just fine."

"That he is." Agreed Ginny Hermione rolled her eyes again and laughed.

"So Luna how's little Ariel?" asked Hermione. Ariel was Luna and Ron's two year old daughter. Ron and Luna had been married for about four years now.

"She's doing just lovely Hermione, you have to come by and see her, she asks about you all the time."

"I know I miss the little munchkin," she said smiling. "I'll be by soon and how's Ron you keeping him in line?"

"Of course," Luna replied laughing "Ronald's just fine he misses his best friend as well."

"I floo chat Ron once a week, he can't miss me that much. Besides I'm sure he hears about me from Terry all the time." Terry and Ron were both Aurors and partners. It was Ron who set Terry and Hermione up three years ago after watching her go through her first major heartbreak the year before.

"If you say so," replied Luna sipping on her lemon iced tea.

"And Ginny how are you and Merton?" Hermione asked. Ginny had been dating Merton Graves for the past year. He was the lead singer of the weird sisters and had just come off a four month tour last week.

"He's bloody fantastic. Honestly I missed him so much when he was on tour but if I'd have known he was going to fuck me like that when he came back I'd have sent him on tour ages ago, I mean he pulled out all the stops. Handcuffs, whipped cream and blindfolds" said Ginny fanning herself.

"Ginny language," Hermione scolded blushing. Ginny could be so vulgar sometimes. Luna laughed and Ginny rolled her eyes as their food came.

"Oh come on Hermione we're all bloody adults here and I assure you that we can all enjoy a good shag when it comes our way don't you agree?" Ginny asked looking at Luna, Luna laughed again and nodded in agreement.

"No complaints here," said Luna holding up her hands in surrender. "Ronald is an absolute animal in the sack," said Luna with a dreamy glossy look coming over her face

"You guys are bloody ridiculous," said Hermione shaking her head and laughing lightly.

"Rubbish Mione I know that fine specimen of a man you have at home shags you pretty damn well," said Ginny eating her spaghetti.

Hermione blushed while eating her salad. Her and Terry's sex life was not something she wanted to discuss over lunch. While Terry was a very good lover he wasn't a very experimental one. He normally likes to stick with one position and he wasn't very keen on things like foreplay.

"We will not be discussing my sex life over lunch thank you."

"Bullshit if the sex is good you'll want to fucking talk about it," Ginny exclaimed.

"Remind me why I agreed to come to lunch today?" asked Hermione sarcastically. Ginny smirked at her and Luna shook her head.

"So how's work?" Luna asked attempting to save Hermione from more embarrassment. Hermione perked up as she started discussing work. She in turn asked them about their jobs.

Ginny played reserve seeker for the Holyhead Harpies and Luna worked part-time as a columnist on her father's paper. After that the conversation flowed and there was no more talk of each other's sex lives.

* * *

><p>Harry's head was fucking pounding. That incessant tapping on his window woke him up but he couldn't move. He was trapped between two bodies. His head was spinning as he tried to recall the events of last night. The team won. They went to a hot wizarding night club in France where they were staying for the night and two French wizarding models caught his eye. He bought several rounds of shots got shit-faced and invited the two girls back to his suite where they engaged in several rounds of steamy hot sex. He smirked to himself his life was never boring.<p>

He disentangled himself from his two companions and got out of bed. He found his briefs and put them on. Then he opened his window and snatched the annoying owl from the window seal. The owl squeaked when Harry took the letter from it. He gave the owl some water and went to look for his glasses. Once he found them he put them on and sat down on the sofa then he opened the letter.

_Hey Mate,_

_It's Ron but I'm sure you already know that. I know that you've been out of town for a bit playing with the team. Puddlemere looks great this season by the way, if you ever tell anyone I said that I'll have to kill you. (Harry paused and chuckled). Anyway I'm writing to see how you're doing and to invite you back to help me plan a surprise party for Luna and my four year anniversary. I know you have another game next week but after that you'll be on break from quite some time. Our Anniversary is about four weeks away and your input would be really great mate. I'm going to ask Hermione for help too (Harry's heart sank a bit at reading that). I know you two aren't exactly on the best of terms and haven't been for a while now but mate it's time you come back and talk to her so we can be close like we use to be. I miss hanging out just the three of us. Anyway I hope you're doing well and staying out of trouble but I know you're not staying out of trouble because it's you (Harry chuckles again). I hope to hear from you soon and please don't say no._

_Best Wishes Ron_

Harry closed the letter and quickly wrote a reply saying that he'd be there. Ron was his best friend and he couldn't say no to him. Even if that meant he had to see her again. They hadn't physically seen each other since Ron's wedding four years ago and he didn't know how he would feel once he saw her again. He knew that she probably never wanted to see him again. But he did want to apologize to her, he just didn't think she'd let him. He sighed and decided to order some room service. The two French girls started to wake up. He wondered if they'd be up for another round. They both sat up in bed the sheet falling to their waist revealing four perky breast. They motioned for him to join them and he smirked to himself and got up pulling his briefs off before joining them in bed.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed that, next time Hermione goes to dinner with Terry and his parents and he has something important to tell her or ask her. She and Neville discuss their potion progress. And she finds out that Harry will be coming to town to help with the anniversary party, How do you think she'll react? till next time GES.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love Stoned**_

_Chapter Two_

**(A/N: Glad all of you that read the story are enjoying it so far. Sorry for the grammar mistakes I'll try and correct those in the future. Yes Harry has been a bit of a manwhore since his last encounter with Hermione but that will be explained. Anyway enjoy the story and since I already had this chapter written I decided to post it. Hopefully it's easier to read then the last.)**

* * *

><p>Hermione did another once over in the mirror. She wanted to look perfect tonight. She was going to dinner with Terry at his parents' house. His parents were very lovely people but also very traditional. They didn't really approve of him and Hermione living together before marriage. Nonetheless they loved her like a daughter and she couldn't love them anymore if they were her very own parents. She sighed pulling her dress down a bit more. The Boots were very conservative people. And while they adored Hermione she didn't want to give them a chance to say anything distasteful about her outfit. They were very outspoken proud people. And though they were of pureblood heritage they didn't believe in that rubbish that Voldermort stood for. But they did value the customs that most pureblood families followed.<p>

"Hermione you coming?" yelled Terry from the living room.

"I'll be there in a minute darling," she responded. She looked at her outfit once more.

She wore a red V-neck knee length dress, it had spaghetti straps but they were covered by her black cardigan. The dress was loose around the bottom but she looked lovely in it. She had tamed her bushy hair a few years ago. It fell into perfect ringlet curls around her face and down her back. She wore light make up and a bit of lip gloss. She had on regular black four inch heels. She felt pretty she hoped his parents would think so. She grabbed her black clutch off the bed and headed to the floo where Terry was.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," he said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well." she replied. He wore a causal long sleeve grey button up shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. His shirt was tucked into his pants and he had on a black belt securing his pants.

"Shall we?" he asked and she nodded. She grabbed some floo powder, said her destination and stepped through. He followed suit and soon they were in the common room of his parents' house.

"Terry, Hermione is that you?" asked his mum coming in from the kitchen. She smiled at them and embraced them both.

His mum was quite pretty. She had shoulder length blonde hair which framed her face nicely. She wore a grey dress that reached her calves and she had on an apron. The food smelled delicious.

"How's my handsome Auror," Terry's mother asked doting on him. She was very proud of her son. Terry blushed; he never was very well at taking compliments.

"Very well mum thanks," Helen nodded and turned to Hermione and gave her a once over.

"Don't you look lovely darling," she said to Hermione.

"Thank you, Helen it smells wonderful," said Hermione comment on the delicious aroma. Helen Boot smiled and told them to sit down in the common room.

"I'll just go get Richard from his study to join you two. Dinner should be ready in a little while."

While Helen and Richard Boot were pureblood wizards they didn't believe in the enslavement of house elves. Some Hermione found very admirable. Helen was a stay at home mum and did the cleaning and cooking and Terry's father Richard Boot worked at the ministry as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Terry got a lot of shit for being the head of the DMLE's son in training. But he took it well and proved that he really belonged there. Most of his fellow aurors respected him.

Richard walked into the common room shortly after they sat down. Terry and Hermione stood up and Richard came over to hug Hermione.

"My you look more beautiful every time I see you my dear." He said kindly.

Hermione blushed and nodded. Richard was just an older version of Terry. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes with a bit of age to them. He was still very physically fit and quite a handsome older man. Hermione knew that Terry would mature into an even more handsome man when he was older.

"Thank you Richard you look dashing,"

"Why thank you my dear." Richard turned to his son and shook his hand. "Terry my boy how's it going? Those boys down at the ministry aren't giving you a hard time now are they?" he asked jokingly but Terry could tell his father was somewhat serious. Terry shook his father's hand firmly and said.

"No sir I've been treated just like the others. And I'm doing very well." he said.

"Good, good." Richard said motioning for them to sit back down.

Terry and Hermione sat on the love seat and Richard sat down in the large arm chair. He summoned some tea and biscuits from the kitchen and Terry began to prepare Hermione's tea the way she liked it while Hermione grabbed the biscuits she knew he liked. Richard smiled.

"Like a well-oiled machine you two are," he said chuckling. Hermione laughed and Terry blushed.

"So Hermione darling, how's work?" he asked Richard was truly fascinated that Hermione was a healer sense he didn't know too many female ones. And her intelligence always wowed him and made him wonder why she was not placed in Ravenclaw.

Hermione smiled and began discussing her work and Richard listened intently with Terry commenting every now and then. Soon Helen came in the common room and told them that dinner was ready. They all got up and headed to the formal dining room.

Richard sat at the head of the table and Terry and Hermione sat on either side of him. Helen levitated the roast she had prepared in and placed it in the center of the table. She placed a warming charm on in and with the flick of her wrist the roast divided itself up into equal parts and placed itself on all four plates. There were roasted potatoes and mixed vegetables to go along with the roast. They all tucked in and Helen summoned the wine bottle and it poured itself into all of their goblets. She sat down at the other end of the table and they all began eating.

"So how long have the two of you been together again?" asked Helen. Terry and Hermione looked at each other from across the table and smiled. Terry grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over it softly.

"About three years now, right love." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Three of the most wonderful years I've ever had." He smiled and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before letting it go.

"Oh well aren't you two just darling," said Helen smiling at their display of affection. "It won't be long now." Terry turned to his mum and said.

"What won't be long mother?" he asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Why you'll pop the question pumpkin and finally give me some grandchildren to play with," Hermione blushed and Terry choked on his wine and Richard chuckled shaking his head.

"Mother," he said annoyed.

"What Terry, you've been together for three years now, you live together," she said distastefully. "You see each other every day; you sleep in the same bed. It's like you're practically married already. All you need to do now is make it official. Don't you want to marry Hermione?" she asked innocently.

But Terry knew she was putting him on the spot. He looked over at his father as if to say help me. But his father shook his head as if saying that he was on his own. He looked at Hermione and she gave him a sympathetic smile but she didn't say anything. He smiled back and turned to his mother.

"Of course I want to marry Hermione one day, but on our own terms and when we're ready mother." He said impatiently.

"Well you don't think three bloody years is enough time to want to be married. Melin knows by the time you two get married I'll be too old to even follow my grandkids around the house." Richard laughed and Hermione snickered as well sipping her wine.

"Mother please leave it," said Terry taking another bite of his roast.

"Ok, ok all I'm saying is Hermione's biological clock is ticking you two need to hurry up and get married so you can start going at it and producing some grand kids." Hermione choked this time and had to cough to clear her throat. 'Going at it,' she thought shaking her head Helen was almost as bad as Ginny.

"Mother please," Helen was about to say something else when Richard spoke up.

"So did you and your partner close the Rodgers case son?" he asked and after that the conversation flowed.

Dinner was followed by desert which was a wonderful homemade bunt cake with vanilla ice cream. Hermione only had one glass of wine because she didn't want to be tipsy around Terry's parents. After dinner and dessert she volunteered to help Helen with the dishes. Terry and his father went into his father's study to get an after dinner drink of firewhiskey.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in the kitchen drying the dishes while Mrs. Boot washed them. Helen decided to speak up.<p>

"Hermione dear I'm sorry if I embarrassed you at dinner."

"There's no need to apologize Helen, I was not offended at all." She lied. Though she could be quite vocal about things people wouldn't normally say, Hermione knew that Helen had a good heart.

"I feel I must dear, it's just that I love you like a daughter already and I want our family to be complete." That really warmed Hermione's heart to hear that. She always knew Helen thought of her like a daughter but to hear her say it made Hermione feel warm all over.

"Thank you Helen I feel the same way about you and Richard." When the war ended Hermione found her parents but they decided to stay in Australia. When she and Terry got serious and he introduced her to his parents they took her in without a second thought. They really were nice people.

"Good dear, I'm glad." She said smiling before going back to washing the dishes. Hermione smiled as well continuing on with her task.

Richard and Terry were in his father's study drinking a glass of firewhiskey. Richard was sitting at his desk and Terry was walking around his father's old study while taking a sip from his glass occasionally.

"So have you asked her yet?"

"No, I'm waiting for the right time," said Terry stopping his movements to look over at his father. His father motioned for him to come over and sit down and he did. Richard turned to Terry and said.

"I would think after that little display at dinner that you would've done it by now." Terry sighed.

"How could I when mother was the sole conversation holder." Richard laughed and pats Terry on the back.

"Your mum never was one to hold an opinion to herself. It's why I love her; you've got that trait as well my boy." Terry shrugged downing the rest of his glass.

"If you say so," he placed the empty glass on the desk and Richard summoned the bottle to pour him another.

"Do it tonight, the night is young. And the worst she could say is no, right?" Terry took the other glass and began to sip.

"I don't know father this could change our relationship drastically it's a big step I'm not sure we're ready." He said sighing.

"It's a great time to find out don't you think?" Terry shrugged once more and sat back into his chair.

Hermione and Helen had just finished up with the dishes when Terry and his father came into the kitchen.

"Hermione can I speak to you alone for a moment please?" asked Terry. He looked nervous. Hermione wiped her hands on a dry dish towel and nodded.

"Sure." Richard came to stand over by his wife and put his arm around her as Hermione followed Terry outside into the back yard.

"What is this all about?" Richard just smiled and shrugged. Helen huffed at his response and crossed her arms over her chest. Richard placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

* * *

><p>Their backyard was beautiful they had a huge garden and it was illuminated by magic at night. There were apple trees and a white gazebo at the very back of the yard. Terry had Hermione's hand in his and led her over to the white bench. They sat down beside each other and Terry looked into her eyes nervously.<p>

"Terry is something wrong?" she asked concerned. Terry sighed. "You can tell me anything you know." She said trying to get him to talk.

"I know, Hermione you know I love you," she nodded for him to continue. "I'd do anything for you and no one makes me happier than you." Hermione was touched. "You see what I'm about to say can either change our relationship for the better and make it stronger or it could destroy it." She nodded.

On the outside she looked cool and collected but on the inside she was panicking. "Oh merlin is he about to do what I think he's about to do. Am I ready, are we ready? Shit."

Terry shifted in his seat and pulled something out of his pocket. She thought it was going to be a small box but instead is was a folded up envelope. He took the letter out and gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she examined it.

"Open it," he told her. She did as he asked and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Mr. Terrance Richard Boot,_

_It is my pleasure to invite you to join the 2004 class of Hitwizards training. The school is nine months long with a break in between every three months. Once you have completed the nine months of training you will be considered amongst the most elite wizards in the world. You have been nominated to join us by your former auror training and current head auror Kingsley Shacklebot. A feat not easily made. We look forward to your reply. Training begins on November 28, 2004 and you have until November 17th to reply. Please do not take this request lightly. This is an action that will likely change your life and the lives of those around you. Again we look forward to your reply and best of luck to you on your journey._

_Sincerely, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, _

_Hitwizard Division._

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed she didn't know if the sigh was from relief or worry. She folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope. She turned the Terry and he had a worried and kind of scared look on his face.

"Congratulations sweetheart," she said sincerely she knew he worked very hard and becoming a Hitwizard had been a dream of his.

"You're not mad?" he asked standing up. She stood up as well.

"Of course not, you'll be the best Hitwizard In the class. I'm sure of it." She said smiling. He grinned at her and picked her up and swirled her around.

"You are the best girlfriend ever you know that." He said once he put her down. "I love you," he said taking her face into his hands.

"I love you too," she responded and leaned in for a kiss. He sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss. But again there was no passion no spark. And while the kiss was nice it wasn't heated like she wanted.

"You'll be great," she said pulling away from the kiss. He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

* * *

><p>After they flooed home Terry wanted to celebrate and Hermione thought that this was the perfect time to try and spice things up in the bedroom. Terry had had a few more drinks and was sitting on the bed. He had already taken off his shirt, pants and shoes and was now waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. He didn't have to wait long.<p>

She stepped out wearing a red silk robe that reached her mid-thigh. Her hair was up in a bun with loose tendrils hanging around her face. She wore six inch black pump stilettos with open toes that showed off her perfectly manicured toes. She had on a bit of blush and fire engine red lipstick that made her lips pop. Terry's mouth dropped open as he beckoned her forward.

"You look fucking incredible," she smirked at him as he moved to the middle of the bed.

She climbed on top of him and was straddling him. His strong arms came around her waist and he kissed her for all she was worth. Hermione tried her best to feel some sort of spark but there was nothing. Oh well what she was going to try next would surely be passionate. Hermione pushed him back so that he was lying flat on the bed. He smiled at her goofily probably a bit tipsy from all the drinks he had. She untied her robe and let it fall to the bed. She had on a red push up bra with black dots all over it and a black tiny bow tie in the middle. It made her breast look like melons. She also had on a matching thong. She had an incredible body from all that running she does and he could see her abs starting to form. He placed his hands on either side of her tiny waist and brought her closer to him. She kissed him again and took his hands from her waist and placed them at the headboard. She summoned the cuffs she'd bought earlier that week and placed one on his left wrist. When he heard the click he lightly pushed her off.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Hermione smiled.

"I'm trying something different babe." He looked from her to the cuff and shook his head.

"You know I'm not into this type of stuff."

"I know but I thought we could try something different today." She said hopefully. But he shook his head.

"Hermione get them off."

"But Terry…"

"Get them off now!" he said more assertively. Hermione sat back and sighed as she took them off of him. She got off of him and sat on her side of the bed.

"I'm not into that type of shit Hermione you know that," He said sitting up in bed.

"I know I just thought that with you going away soon, we could try something different."

"Why do we have to do something different I like things the way they are, don't you?" he asked his blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

She wanted to scream no! And that their sex life was boring, sometimes she didn't even get to climax. She couldn't remember the last time they did something spontaneous. But she couldn't hurt his feelings she loved him too much so she nodded her head.

"Yes Terry things are fine the way they are." He nodded and kissed her softly on the lips,"

"Let's just go to sleep ok, I think I've had too much to drink and you have to be up early tomorrow to get to the hospital." Hermione nodded and left to go into the bathroom to change.

She wiped the makeup off her face and changed into a white t-shirt and some long pajama pants. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. When had her life become so predictable and boring?

* * *

><p>On Hermione's lunch break that day she agreed to meet Ron and Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron said he had something to ask and tell her. She went thinking it would get her mind off that horrible night she and Terry had.<p>

She walked into the pub and saw them sitting at a table close to the front. Ron was stuffing his face with fish and chips and Ginny was drinking a butterbeer and eating her kidney pie. They stood up when she came over and she hugged them both.

"Sorry I'm late but I see you've started without me anyway." She said sarcastically sitting down in her seat.

"Blimey Hermione I was bloody starving and you're almost twenty minutes late, I would've starved to death waiting on you,"

"On what planet will you ever starve." Said Ginny, Hermione laughed and Ron glared at Ginny.

Ron and Ginny both sat back down and Ron continued stuffing his face. Hermione shook her head same old Ron. The waitress came over and took Hermione's order and she looked over at them.

"So what's up?" Ginny nudged Ron and he motioned for her to tell Hermione so that he could continue eating. Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione laughed.

"Ron's planning a surprise anniversary party for Luna."

"Oh that's lovely Ron." Ron nodded in appreciation. "Where are you going to have it?"

"That's being taking care of

"Ok, so what do you need?" asked Hermione.

"Well we're going to need a caterer, a band and of course it will have to be open bar."

"I already told you that I'd ask Merton if the weird sisters could perform."

"And I told you that I don't want the weird sisters that'll cost a fortune Gin, I at least need to have money left to buy a bloody gift." Hermione chuckled as Ginny glared at Ron.

"So what do you need me to do?" asked Hermione as her food came.

"A caterer, I know you stayed close with Parvarti after graduation and she has that successful restaurant business chain, do you think you could ask her if she'd be willing to do the party?"

"Sure, so what's Ginny doing?"

"Taking care of the band, whether my pigheaded brother knows it or not."

"So who's taking care of the open bar?" Hermione asked

"Why me of course?" said Seamus coming up to greet them. He owned the leaky cauldron now and even had a sandwich meal named after Ron, Hermione and Harry called the Golden Trio. They all exchanged pleasantries and Seamus excused himself to get back to work

"He claims he's taking care of it but I had to pay him in Quidditch tickets for all of next season," scoffed Ron. Hermione and Ginny laughed at that.

"So who's taking care of the venue again?" Hermione asked she took a sip of water as Ron's second plate of fish and chips arrived. He dug in and casually said.

"Oh Harry said he's got that covered," Hermione choked a bit, did she just hear him right? Ginny noticed and said something.

"What'd you say?" she asked once again to make sure she heard him right.

"Harry's taking care of that he's got it all covered." Hermione turned ghostly white and began feeling ill.

"Are you ok?" asked Ginny clearly concerned.

All of their friends knew what happened between Harry and Hermione. No one dared to ever bring it up out of respect. But Ginny knew that Hermione wasn't as over the situation as she'd like everyone to think she was.

"Yeah I'm fine excuse me for a moment," Hermione got up to go to the loo and Ginny smacked Ron on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what the hell Gin,"

"Why do you have to be so fucking insensitive?"

"I'm not insensitive. She was going to find out he was coming sooner or later. And if you ask me it's about bloody time those two sort out their issues."

"That's not your call to make you twat," said Ginny getting up to go to the loo.

Ginny walked in the loo and found Hermione staring at herself in the mirror.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Ginny,"

"You don't look fine." And she didn't Hermione looked sick to her stomach. She hadn't seen Harry in over four years.

Whenever he was in town or at a function she would never go just to avoid seeing him. She didn't want to see him, but she knew it was inevitable they shared friends. More importantly they shared a best friend.

"I'll be fine Ginny,"

"Ok, but if you ever need to talk just know that I'm here okay." Hermione nodded and Ginny left the restroom.

Hermione sighed and leaned against the sink. She was okay, she had to be okay. But she wasn't, just the mention of his name made her feel this way. What the fuck was she going to do when she saw the man that literally tore her heart into a million pieces four years ago?

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. Again I'll try to work on my grammar and punctuation I don't want it to feel rushed. I've had these chapters written for a while now and I want my readers to thoroughly enjoy them. I left out the progression of the potion because I felt like this chapter was becoming too long but it will be in the next chapter. Also next time Terry and Hermione go out on a date and discuss how him going to Hitwizard training will affect their relationship. And Harry comes back to town and rekindles an old flame. Till next time GES.)**


End file.
